Les liens du coeur
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Dans la S1 Claire cherche ses origines et ses parents biologiques. Elle va surtout réaliser que les liens du coeurs sont parfois plus importants que ceux du sang. Ou la définition d'une véritable famille de son point de vue.


**Les liens du coeur **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ceci est ma première fic sur Heroes. Il s'agit d'une reflexion de Claire sur sa quête d'identité.

******

Lorsque Noah Benett avait revelé à sa fille Claire qu'elle avait été adoptée, le choc avait été grand pour la jeune fille. D'un elle ne s'attendait pas à une pareille nouvelle deux elle avait toujours pris les Benett pour ses parents biologigues.

Comme tout enfant adopté, elle était partie à la découverte de ses origines espèrant pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle-même et sur ce don si particulier qu'elle possédait.

Se savoir indestructible est un lourd fardeau pour une jeune fille de 16 ans et avant de rencontrer le Haitien elle avait renié son don souhaitant juste vivre une vie normale.

Seulement ce n'est pas si simple lorsqu'on possède la faculté de se regénerer. Cette aptitute hors du commun lui avait posé de nombreux problèmes et surtout soulevé des quantités de questions.

D'ou lui venait ce don ? De ses parents ? Et qui étaient-ils ces derniers ? Pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonnée ? Pourrait-elle renouer des liens avec eux? L'accepteraient-ils dans leur vies ?

Pour trouver enfin des réponses à ces questions troublantes elle avait entamée sa quête de vérité qui l'avait amenée à découvrir l'identité de ses véritables parents : Meredith Gordon et Nathan Petrelli.

Certaines de ses questions avaient enfin trouvés leur réponses, oui elle tenait bien son don de ses parents biologique eux-mêmes pourvus de pouvoirs extraordinaires.

Mais au niveau filial ses parents biologigues s'étaient relevés plutôt... décevants de son point de vue.

Sa mère avait profité de ses retrouvailles avec sa fille pour soutirer de l'argent à son père biologique. Claire avait compris qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de Meredith, elle vivait sa vie sans se soucier de sa fille. Les retrouvailles entre les deux femmes avaient étés justes amicales et non pas débordantes d'enthousiamse comme l'avait espérée Claire. Elle avait finie par comprendre que sa mère avait refait sa vie et n'était pas disposée à y faire une petite place pour sa fille.

Quant à son père bien que l'ayant recueilli sous son toit il ne lui avait temoigné qu'une affection de façade. Elle avait bien sûr compris qu'étant en pleine campagne éléctorale sa présence à New York était pour lui une menace pour sa crédibilité en tant que défendeur des valeurs familiales. Néamoins elle avait esperée compter sur un peu d'aide et un peu d'affection. Après tout elle était sa fille, son enfant et elle était si perdue ! Elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner !!

Mais Nathan gardait ses distances envers elle. Il lui avait à peine parler ces derniers jours et juste des formalités. Aucune question sur sa vie d'enfant, sur ses projets, sur ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui. Non il avait laissée sa mère prendre le contrôle de leurs relations.

Angela Petrelli la matriarche de la famille et sa grand-mère. Une grand-mère plutôt déroutante selon Claire. Une grand-mère qui connaissait son existence mais qui n'avait pas jugé bon de reveler à son fils ainé que sa fille était en vie. Une grand-mère qui en savait bien plus long sur eux tous qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Comme Nathan elle temoignait une affection de facade à sa petite-fille. Et elle avait la facheuse manie de prendre des décisions pour sa famille sans leur demander leur avis. Comme ce voyage à Paris ! Claire se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'on voulait l'éloigner pendant un certain temps. C'est grâce à Peter qu'elle avait eu la clé de l'énigme.

Peter … difficile pour elle de penser à lui autrement que comme son héros. Elle était sincère ce soir là en lui disant qu'il serait toujours son héros. Il lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'affection qui soit : il lui avait sauvé la vie sans considération pour la sienne propre. Et sans même savoir qu'elle était sa nièce.

Quand Claire avait debarqué chez les Petrelli sa surprise avait éte grande de reconnaître Peter sur les photos de famille. Oublie-t-on le visage de la personne qui vous sauve la vie ?

Et voilà que son sauveur d'un soir n'est d'autre que le petit frère de son père biologique. Fallait-il vraiment y voir un signe du destin comme le proclamait Peter ? Peter qui craignait de devenir une bombe nucléaire à cause du pouvoir de Ted Sprague.

Il était réellement le seul dans sa nouvelle famille à s'être inquiété pour elle et a avoir poussé Nathan à parler à sa fille.

Mais elle l'avait perdue. Elle esperait de tout son coeur qu'il s'en sortirait vivant après les evenements de ce soir. Ainsi que Nathan. Ce dernier avait finalement pris les choses en main, emmenant son petit frère exploser dans le ciel, évitant ainsi une catastrophe majeure pour la ville de New York. Il était ainsi lègerement remonté dans l'estime de la jeune fille mais pas assez pour qu'elle lui pardonne sa trahison. S'il avait écouté sa mère il aurait tout simplement laissé Peter anéantir une partie de la population.

Cette ultime defection ainsi que le mépris d'Angela quant au sort de son plus jeune fils avait dégôuté Claire de cette famille. Et lui avait prendre conscience d'une vérité présente depuis longtemps au fond de son coeur.

Elle avait déjà une famille et peu importe qu'entre eux il n'y avait pas de liens de sang car il y avait autre chose qui comptait plus à ses yeux : les liens du coeur.

Les sacrifices qu'avaient fait Noah en son nom comptait plus à ses yeux que l'affection fictive que lui avait temoigné les Petrelli.

Elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre mais Noah Benett n'avait eu de cesse de la protéger car il la considérait réellement comme sa fille. Une fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et pour qui il était prêt à prendre tous les risques. Sacrifier sa carrière, sa réputation et bien d'autre chose par amour pour elle.

C'était pour lui et pour le retrouver qu'elle avait sautée de la fenêtre fuyant sa famille biologique qui ne pourrait jamais lui donner autant d'amour (a l'exception de Peter peut-être) que les Benett l'avaient fait.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils allaient rebâtir la seule chose imporante à leur yeux : leur famille.

A ce sujet Claire n'avait plus aucun doute : elle faisait partie intégrante de cette famille car dans son cas les liens du coeurs sont plus importants que ceux du sang.

*****

Fin

Annie11117

Bon ? Moyen ? Médiocre ? J'attends vos avis !!


End file.
